The day Bakura was
by Lady Laure
Summary: Bakura's turned into a chibi! what insane things can happen to Ryou and his friend Annie? Read on to find out!
1. chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Domino City. Ryou was walking with his (almost girlfriend) Annie. Everything was going fine, until............  
  
"RYOU! GODDAMMIT! HELP!"  
  
"Hey Ryou, that sounds like Bakura. We gotta go help!" Ryou nodded his head and he and Annie ran in the direction of where the voice had come from. Sure enough when they got there they saw Bakura in his leather pants and black silk shirt with his hands tied behind his back kneeling in front of this weird looking guy. He had all black on with a black trench coat on, and his dark brown hair was very disheveled.  
  
"What did you do to him!?! He never bows down to anyone!" Annie said.  
  
"I am Arlen. I will turn him into the most annoying thing in this world for five days!" Arlen started to make himself and Bakura glow. Annie and Ryou closed their eyes. When they opened them again, the stranger was gone and all that was left of Bakura was a pile of clothes with a little bump in the middle. Annie and Ryou looked at each other. Annie bent down and uncovered a miniature Tomb Robber.  
  
"Hewo!"  
  
"Bakura's been turned into a chibi! Ryou? What do we do?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"Hewo! My name's Batuwa. What yews?" Chibi Bakura said pointing to Annie.  
  
"Hello Bakura. I'm Annie and this is.."  
  
"I know, I know. Wyou!" the chibi jumped into Ryou's arms.  
  
"Annie, we have to get Bakura to my house. Can you go shopping and get him clothes?"  
  
"Sure. No prob. But I'm seeing you home."  
  
"No, I'll be fine." She shook her silvery-gray curls and looked at him with her ice-blue eyes.  
  
"What if that Arlen person comes back? I'm not having two chibi's running around Domino City."  
  
"Good point. Shall we go?"  
  
"NO!" Came a forceful reply from the chibi in Ryou's arms.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" 'Cause yew gots ta get my weathew pants and my shiwt!"  
  
"Alright Bakura." Annie said as she picked them up. "Now can we go?"  
  
"Otay, now we go Anwy." 


	2. chapter 2

Ryou, Annie, and Chibi Bakura made it to Ryou's home with pretty much notrouble. And surprisingly to Annie, the door was unlocked. Why was it surprising to her? Well, no one was supposed to be there, or at least to Annie's knowledge. Ryou's father was on another expedition so as far as she knew, no one else was living there.  
  
"Ummm.Ryou, I don't think we should go inside. What if that Arlen guy is in there? I mean, no one else is supposed to be in there, right?" she asked. That was when the door opened revealing a woman about the same age as Ryou, but only as tall Yami. Her hair was lavender and up in a braid with two bangs framing the side of her not quite ivory face and gray eyes, the color of a thunderstorm. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that was a light- blue and denim that was the same color. At first when she opened the door, she had a smile on her face, but once she saw Annie she started to hide behind the door. She didn't seem to notice the pint-sized tomb-robber in Ryou's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that we had. company." she said quietly. Annie glared at Ryou as it seemed as though he was two-timing her. Chibi Bakura seemed to recognize this girl and jumped out of Ryou's arms and onto this girl. Her gray eyes widened as she caught him.  
  
"Maowu!" he shouted as he nuzzled his head into her chest. "Yoo be mi Mum!"  
"Hey, who are you?" Annie asked this girl. "And you're not Ryou's girlfriend or anything, are you?"  
  
"Of course not, I'm just a transfer student from Egypt. Could someone please explain why there is a mini Bakura clinging to me?" she answered."Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to say my name. I am Mau."  
  
"Well you see." began Ryou. they went into his living room where he explained everything and needless to say, Mau was very upset.  
  
"What!? He's Bakura!? But." she said putting her fingers through the chibi's hair. He seemed to enjoy it and had fallen asleep within the first five minutes of her doing so. She looked down at Bakura sadly and tried hard to smile.  
  
"So I know you transferred here from Egypt, but why are you here?" asked Annie. Mau looked up to Annie and it startled the latter because she didn't expect to see tears flowing from the formers gray eyes.  
  
"May I tell her, Ryou?" The lavender-haired girl asked.  
  
Ryou nodded. "I suppose so," he stated. Mau nodded and looked back over at Annie.  
  
"Like Bakura, I am a yami, although, my hikari isn't here." she trailed off as she remembered what fate had befallen her light. "But anyhow, Ryou's like a son to me and Bakura well." she smiled looking down at the miniature tomb-robber. They had gotten him some clothes to wear as Mau had come back with clothing that looked like what he had worn earlier, only shrunk. They were put on pretty easily since he was asleep.  
  
"So did you use magic to shrink his clothing?" asked Annie. Mau nodded although her mind was somewhere else.  
  
"I wish I knew why that person, Arlen, wished to do this to Bakura. I know that at times he's reckless, but he didn't have to do this." she said pulling the white-haired chibi closer.  
  
"You know, egotism. Every vampire's like that." Annie said. 


	3. chapter 3

I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had school projects that were all due on the same day. And a lot of homework. Here is chapter 3. I wrote this one. If you haven't figured it out me and Schala85 are switching the chapters. K? good! Oh, the vampire guys name is now Arlen. My bf doesn't want me to use his character anymore.  
  
Ryou: L.Laure does not own anything exept her characters Annie and Arlen. She does not own Mau, or the YGO characters.  
  
Me: on with the story!  
Mau and Ryou looked at Annie.  
  
"Do you care to explain how this Arlen guy is a vampire? And how do you know?" Annie looked at Ryou. She sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to tell them anything about Arlen.  
  
"Well, I.." She was cut off by a strange noise. One that sounded like pots and pans. Mau looked down and saw that chibi Bakura wasn't in her lap. They all looked at each other with fear in their eyes as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get the doorbell. Mau, Annie, go get Bakura." Annie and Mau went to the kitchen. Mau shrieked.  
  
"Bakura! What did you do?!?" she saw the chibi inside a big pot with a pan on his head and a spatula in his hand. All around him lay various fruits and vegetables. The refrigerator door was wide open.  
  
"Boom! Boom! Hewo Anwie! Hewo Mauwo! Wook! I a sowdiew! Boom! Boom! Yews gone!" the chibi said to them while brandishing the spatula like it was a gun. Annie thought this was quite funny and she laughed until she got hit with a tomato. She looked around and saw the chibi laughing.  
  
"Bakura? Did you do that?"  
  
"Nope. I sweaw. It was Mauwo!" Annie turned to Mau.  
  
"You threw it?" Mau looked at her and tried to keep a straight face. The sight of red in Annie's silver-gray curls was a funny thing to see.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for laughing."  
  
"Just laughing? And I get that?" Mau nodded. Annie picked up an open pudding and threw it at Mau. Mau glared at her.  
  
"You'll pay!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou opened the door as he saw Annie and Mau walk into kitchen. He looked at who rang. There in the doorway stood Malik.  
  
"Hey, Ryou. Is Bakura there?"  
  
"Uh...he's a little tied up now Malik. Can you come back later in, say, five days?"  
  
"Five days?!?"  
  
"Yes, bye!" Ryou was about to close the door. Malik held it open.  
  
"Look, Ryou, I need to talk to him."  
  
"Sorry, you can't."  
  
"Ryou, have you been eating Bakura's cooking?" he said as he watched Ryou jump from side to side.  
  
"Noooooooooo. What makes you think that?" Malik gave Ryou a 'yeah-right' look. Suddenly a pint-sized person came running to Ryou.  
  
"Wyou! Wyou! I tink-I tink Anwie and Mauwo awe twieng to kiw each ofew."  
  
"Uh..Ryou?" Malik looked at the two.  
  
"Not now. Get in and close the door!"  
  
"Huwwy Wyou! Huwwy!" he ran to the kitchen door and opened it. He saw Mau had the pancake syrup in her hands and Annie had the chocolate syrup. They were both covered in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
hHahahahahahahahaha! There another cliffy! Hope ya liked it! Byezies! 


End file.
